


A New Beginning

by Gamzee_Makaraoni, TailsDoll13 (Gamzee_Makaraoni)



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 911 words ayy lmao, Friendship, Gen, Meditation, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/Gamzee_Makaraoni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamzee_Makaraoni/pseuds/TailsDoll13
Summary: Genji often meditates in the morning as the world wakes up around him. Today, he recalls when he learned that the morning did not mean he survived another day-it meant the start of a new one.(Part 1 of 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1-A story entitled "A New Beginning."

The sun slowly rose above the horizon, tinting the previously black sky a deep red. With it, the world started to wake up. Birds called out to each other in the trees above. Squirrels chattered as they leapt across branches, searching for food to bring back to their homes. The stream running through the woods bubbled while fish darted up and down it. A lone owl hooted before it quieted, a reminder to the other creatures of the night that the moon was no longer shining down on them, and it was their time to rest. Other animals in the forest shifted, either waking up or settling down to sleep.

In the village below, the people there were waking up as well. The empty stalls in the market area were gradually filling up as merchants, both local and foreign, brought out their wares to sell. Planters laid out rows of pears and lichee, of spinach leaves and garlic. Weavers hung woolen blankets and clothes from hooks in their stalls. Jewelers unboxed their bracelets and rings. Farmers herded their animals into pens at the far end of the marketplace. People began to leave their houses-some to shop in the market, and some to work elsewhere in the village. The few children already awake hung close to their parents as they set up for the day, calling out greetings to each other.

Genji took all of this in where he sat in front of the monastery, legs crossed in the customary meditative position. Zenyatta usually joined him in early morning meditation, but today the omnic needed more time to recharge. Genji did not mind spending his morning meditation alone. Soon, Zenyatta would be awake, and they would spend the rest of their meditation time together. Right now, Genji was content to watch the world wake up around him to begin a new day.

He could recall one early morning mediation when Zenyatta had broken the silence to ask him a question, back when Genji was still new to the concept of meditation. "To watch the world wake up in the morning is refreshing, isn't it?"

At the time, Genji had been watching the sun rise, not taking in the rest of the world. "It is, Master. It's very relaxing to see the sun rise and know that you have lived to see another day."

Zenyatta hummed, his orbs floating around him. "Quite an odd thing to associate the dawn with. What else do you notice about the early morning?"

"The sun paints the sky in an array of colors that overtake the blackness of the night. The birds wake up to sing to the forest, while the animals of the night settle down to sleep. In the village, the people are preparing to begin another day."

"Excellent observations, my student. Yet your mind is focusing on the world around you, and not reflecting on yourself and the meaning of the dawn."

"What do you mean, Master?"

Zenyatta titled his head up to look at the sun. "The dawn does not mean that we have survived to see another day. It means we have survived to see the birth of a new one."

"But not much is different. Wouldn't a new day mean a change in life?"

"Genji, the day is barely beginning. There is much room for change in life today and every day. And there _is_ change every day, even if it is not big. Today, we can make choices that were not available to us yesterday, and learn things that we could not learn before. We can meet new people and experience new things. We can lend a hand to someone who may need help today that did not need it yesterday. Even if today seems the same as yesterday, there are still small changes that may not be noticeable, but still exist."

In the face of this new knowledge, Genji felt small. He had known each day was a possibility for new choices, but he had never considered that the dawn signified the birth of a new day. He hung his head low. "I'm sorry, Master. I did not consider how each day is full of changes."

"Do not be so hard on yourself, my student." Zenyatta gently placed a hand on Genji's shoulder. "I had to learn all of the things I am now teaching you, and you are not the first I have taught them to. In fact, I would say you are the fastest learner I have had the privilege of calling my student."

"Thank you, Master. And if I had to choose the best teacher I've had over the years, I would say you are the best one."

"Ah, you flatter me, Genji."

Genji smiled to himself as the memory of that session ebbed away. He had learned much more since then, but that lesson had stuck with him ever since. He could not thank Zenyatta enough for all he had taught him over the years.

A faint whirring sound came up behind Genji, and he turned around to see Zenyatta himself floating behind him. "Good morning, my student. I apologize for not being awake sooner."

"That's alright, Master. Would you like to meditate with me still?"

"It would be a pleasure." Zenyatta settled down next to him, the whirring going silent as his body re-calibrated. Genji smiled to himself and turned back to face the morning and the new day ahead of both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thank you for reading my first Overwatch fic! I plan to write more Overwatch fics in the future, but for now have this! This is also up on my FanFiction at TailsDoll13.  
> I wrote this for Week 1 of the 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks challenge, which you can find here: http://gaydrienagreste.tumblr.com/post/155344243604/52-short-stories-in-52-weeks  
> I may write more Overwatch stories for this challenge, so keep an eye out for those! If you liked this, please kudos, bookmark, and comment!  
> Tumblr: gaydrienagreste  
> Twitter: @GamzeeMakaraoni


End file.
